Gravemind
The Gravemind (AKA The Aids Beginner or Edger Allan Poo) was a playboy asshole maniac who lived on a Forerunner World Ship. He is also retardniss, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and spreads AIDS wherever he goes. He is better well know for his appearances in tentacle hentai, mainly in Japan. Early Life The Gravemind was born in the year 33333333 BCE (haha, bungie, you're so clever) with his brother the Ravemind. The Gravemind randomly found people, Forerunners, aliens, rocks,trees, movies, yo mama and dry humped them. But, sometimes, it went too far. Then he contracted the squirrel Aids virus. When his other Forerunners found out, they attacked him and locked him up on the Alpha Hula Hoop. He then got very lonely and resorted to do something incredibly unimaginable: he mated with the other species of animals that lived there and they got infected with squirrel AIDS. And then he did something even more unimaginable 'did' yo mama(holy shit). Then, they 'did' other things then they got infected too, then a huge war broke out with the Forerunners and the squirrel Aids virus. But, the Gravemind commanded squirrel Aids to infect the whole Forerunner race. He infected dozen of ships and made the Forerunners hide beneath the covers like little panzies. Then, the Forerunners got tired of fighting the squirrel Aids virus and the weird playboy maniac: Gravemind, and decided to commit suicide and take the galaxy with them. They activated the giant hula hoops and the squirrel Aids virus was contained. He is also rumored to have eaten the Oxford English Dictionary when he was 10 years old. Alpha Hula Hoop The AIDS virus was contained for some time, until a bunch of dickhead Marines opened a gate that released the squirrel AIDS virus and infected most of things that lived on the Halo, again. Then a guy named Master Chief fought the Flood and left his Marines on Halo before he blew it up. But, the Gravemind got really, really pissed off that the Chief blew up his home and moved to another condem, Halo. Delta Hula Hoop Master Chief was able to stop the wrath of a sex crazed maniac only for a short time because the Gravemind will be back. The Flood was released again on Delta Halo and they fought the Marines and Covenant. But, the Gravemind captured the Master Chief and the Arbiter and told them about his sexually oriented plans and dropped Master Chief on High Charity, where another infected ship crashed on it and gave the elites the aids virus, and the Gravemind teleported on High Charity and captured the Chiefs AI: Cortana and used her to give the Chief sexual visions of her . Strangely, Gravemind decided not to infect the Master Chief, or the Arbiter. Maybe they just weren't his type The Gravemind refused to share where he hid his play toy Cortana on High Charity but he did say it had something to do with flicking on the light switch so the bookcase moved to the side, sliding down the pole, going through the maze, killing the minotaur then arriving at his Secret Room Identity Gravemind is believed to be Dr. Phil in disguise due to his constant nagging, ferocious temper, and bad jokes. (Some n00bs believe that he stole them from the Covenant Book of Jokes that was left behind when he turned High Charity into a ball of poop); but that's getting off subject. Gravemind is believed to have an attraction to Cortana, but this is proved otherwise in an interview that our *cough* top scientists *cough* had with him; here is a fragment of that interview. "So Gravemind, is it true that you have a sexual attraction to Cortana?" "I used to, but not anymore. When Cortana was trapped in High Charity with me and my AIDS, I was all excited about doing her all to myself. She was hard to find, but after a long week I did and I was shocked at what I found. She had apparently gone insane in her time at my new house; she was chewing on the leg of a dead jackal. While doing so, she kept muttering something about 2 girls, 1 cup and how she would rape Master Chief once he rescues her. It was quite frightening. Ever since that day, my attraction to her was just like my erectile disfunct ion, it was kind of just on and off. I probably shouldn't have told you that." "... wow. Gruntipedia doesn't pay me enough to do this." To view the entire interview, tune into Fox Reality Channel at 3:00 AM. shown to the right is when the gravemind started harrasing mario and luigi (pictured) dis is dumb. Family Tree Killmind | george w. bush | +-------+-------+ | | | | Davemind--+--Slavemind Nick Cavemind--+--The Bad Seedsmind | | | | | +-----------+-----------+ | | | | | | | | | Nevermind Behavemind Be Kind Rewind--+--Master Chef | | | | +----------+----------+----------+----------+----------+ Master Mind | | | | | | | | | | | | Don'tmind Ravemind Bravemind Dirtbag Your Mom Gravemind--+--(Almost)Cortana | | +------+------+--------------+--------+ | | | | | | | | Cravemind Gravekind Davemind Stevemind Gravemind has many close family members, though they are not as concerned about the spread of AIDS throughout the galaxy as much as Gravemind is, with most members vowing not to get involved in such dirty antics. Instead, they are involved in more legitimate businesses, such as drugs, money laundering and other vices. Qualities of a Gravemind *Looks impressive *Deep tricking *They can have sex with Cortana (Through Japanese traditions tentacle rape) Category:Characters Category:Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Things that suck Category:Your Mother Category:Madness Category:Shit people complain about